BACK
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Bisakah aku mengulangi semua nya… Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, hingga melewatkan semua kesempatan yang pernah aku dapatkan.. Penyesalan.. pengharapan.. Tapi kenyataan menghempaskanku begitu dalam.. Sunguh aku ingin memutar waktu… - Kim Taehyung . [Romance/Friendship/Hurt] [Kookv. Vkook. Taekook. BTS apter 1
1. Chapter 1

**BACK**

 **..**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 _Bisakah Aku mengulangi semua nya…_

 _Kenapa Aku begitu bodoh, hingga melewatkan semua kesempatan yang pernah Aku dapatkan.._

 _Penyesalan.. pengharapan.._

 _Tapi kenyataan menghempaskanku begitu dalam.._

 _Sunguh Aku ingin memutar waktu…_

 _Naekkohaja naega neol saranghae eo_

 _Naega neol geokjeonghae eo_

 _Naega neol kkeutkkaji chaekimjilge_

Nada itu mengalun, memecah keheningan pagi dikamar sempit yang gelap ini. uhhh kenapa Aku begitu suka dengan lagu itu, bahkan sebelum mata ku mampu bereaksi, hati ku sudah kelu hanya dengan mendengar lagu itu.

 _Bangun tehyung-ah, ayo lemaskan ototmu_.

Aku bergegas melangkah kekamar mandi, tanpa mematikan alarmku yang masih terus berdering. Aku menikmatinya, Aku suka dengan lagu itu. Kubasuh wajahku dengan asal, menyambar Hodie hitam ku yang sudah hampir 2 tahun menemani ku. Aku merapikan sedikit ramput pirangku yang tampak berantakan, tanpa menyisirnya tentunya, karena Aku akan memakaikan tudung hodie diatasnya nanti. Dan yang terakhir, kuikat tali sepatuku dengan erat. Uh.. warnanya bahkan sudah kusam. Seingatku dulu sepatu ini berwarna putih, tapi mengapa sekarang berubah menjadi krem.

Kabut tipis masih menyelimuti jalan. dingin mulai merasuk, tapi Aku suka dengan semua ini, seolah Aku merasa cocok dengan kedinginan yang ditebarnya _. Tap tap tap_ , hanya langkah kaki kecilku yang memecah keheningan ini. 5 menit, 10 menit, 20 menit, 30 menit. Sudah cukup, peluh ini mulai membuat tubuhku basah. Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang menyesuaikan dengan nafasku yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

Kuhirup udara pagi ini dengan rAkusnya. Mengisi paru-paru ku dengan udara yang bersih. karena Aku tahu, ketika matahari mulai bersinar nanti, udara ini akan tergantikan dengan berbagai hembusan nafas manusia yang kadang membuat perutku mual.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku lagi, pulang tepatnya. Aku harus bergegas untuk berangkat kuliah. Ah ya, Aku belum berkenalan. Annyeong… namAku Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa semester 4 di Universitas Negeri favorit di salah satu kota. Bukan kotAku, karena Aku hanya berasal dari kota kecil. Aku mahasiswa jurusan managemen bisnis. Bukan karena Aku suka bisnis tentunya, tapi karena alasan klasik orangtua ku.

..

…

Uh.. sebenarnya hari ini Aku malas sekali berangkat sekolah. Tapi Aku harus tetap berangkat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat ke kampus. Melewati setiap gang kecil yang setiap hari kulewati. Hari ini masih sepi, hanya beberapa siswa berseragam SMA yang kulihat. Mereka tampak bercanda dengan riangnya. Senyuman yang seolah tak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka. Ahh, Aku benar-benar merindukan saat itu juga. Sungguh adakah keajaiban untukku agar Aku bisa kembali kewaktu itu. Ada sesuatu yang harus Aku lakukan.

 _Tidak Taehyung-ah, kau harus berhenti berharap. Cukup. Sudah cukup kau terus berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin._

Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin berlarut mengharapkan sesuatu. ah, akhirnya Aku sampai dipersimpangan jalan, hanya tinggal belok kiri dan berjalan sekitar 500 meter lagi Aku akan sampai dikampusku. Kuulurkan tanganku, mencari lembaran uang yang ada disakuku. Kuulurkan pada pengemis tua yang memang setiap pagi duduk dipersimpangan itu. Kebiasaanku selama 2 tahun. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Saat Aku mulai kembali melangkahkan kakiku setelah mengulurkan uang itu, terdengar sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Taehyung-ah..". Aku menengokkan kepalaku. Kulihat sekelilingku, namun yang ada hanya pengemis itu.

 _Tunggu_ , bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Bahkan selama 2 tahun, Aku tak pernah berbicara padanya.

"Ajjusshi, apakah anda memanggilku?" reflek Aku bertanya padanya.

"Kau ingin memutar waktu..?". hanya itu jawaban yang kudapat. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, ketika tiba-tiba pengemis itu bangun dan mendekatiku.

"Yang mana?" ucapnya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Waktu mana yang ingin kau putar?". Aku hanya membeku. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaannnya. Tapi dia mulai melangkah lebih mendekat kearahku, hingga Aku dapat melihat bulu kumis tipis berwarna putih yang menghiasi sekat antara bibir dan hidungnya. Aku bahkan tetap membeku, ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan sesuatu ditelapak tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan benda itu begitu dingin. Melingkar dengan rantai kecil yang menghiasinya. Ada batu berbentuk bulat ditengahnya. Warnanya hanya abu-abu kusam.

"Pakailah itu malam nanti, ketika bulan berada tepat diatas kepalamu dengan bentuknya yang utuh. Katakan waktu mana yang ingin kau putar. Tapi ingat, waktu yang kau punya hanya 21 hari. Tak lebih. Ketika batunya mulai memutih, itu artinya waktumu juga mulai habis. Pergunakanlah sebaik-baiknya. Karena itu dapat merubah hidupmu saat ini." suara itu kembali memecah lamunanku. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi entah mengapa rasanya syaraf motorik ku tidak bekerja seperti biasanya. Aku bahkan sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan bahkan ketika Aku belum kembali ke alam sadarku, pengemis itu mulai membalikkan badannya. Melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih meninggalkanku.

"ttt- tunggu…" ah, akhirnya Aku bisa bersuara. Aku lihat pengemis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan bertanya apapun padaku, dan percayalah padaku. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan selama ini" hanya itu, dia bahkan tidak menoleh padaku.

Aku bahkan masih membeku ditempat, seakan mulutku kembali terkunci lagi. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, ketika pengemis itu kembali berjalan meninggalkanku. Tapi Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutku sendiri.

Drtdrtdrt…

Getar ponsel itu seakan menyadarkanku. Aku bergegas mengambil ponsel disaku celana jins ku.

"yy-yeobseo?" ucapku masih tertatih.

"Ya! Dimana kau, kenapa belum datang juga. Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?" suara itu memecah semuanya. Aku tersentak dan reflek memeriksa jam yang bertengger manis di tanganku.

"Ah Mianhae Jimin-ah. Sebentar lagi Aku sampai." Ucapku kaget saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20. padahal kuliahku dimulai pukul 07.30.

"Ya! Cepatlah.. atau Kim ssem akan mengeluarkanmu dari kelasnya" ucapnya mengingatkanku.

"Arasseo, Aku sudah hampir sampai, kkeutneo.." ucapku menutup teleponnya, bahkan sebelum dia menjawabnya. uhh, dia pasti akan mengomel lagi nanti.

Kumasukkan lagi ponsel ke saku celanaku. Ah, Aku baru ingat Aku masih menggenggam kalung itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, entah kenapa Aku begitu enggan membuangnya. Mungkinkah Aku mengharapkan sesuatu dapat terjadi karena kalung ini.

 _ah, Taehyung ah, kau harus bergegas, ingat kata Jimin_.

Akupun memasukkan kalung itu ke tas hitam yang ada dipunggungku _. Nanti.._ Aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Namun pikiranku terus berputar, mengulang kejadian yang baru saja kualami. Ada apa dengan semua ini?

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong Readers… ini ff ku yang pertama. Maaf ya, kalo masih banyak typo, n ceritanya kadang gk jelas.. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff nya. aku tunggu review dari readers semuanya…**

 **Sekali lagi.. kamsahamnida..** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung/V, Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning :** Boy x Boy

 **Come back ne…** **J**

 _Saranghanda, mianhada_

 _Geurae deoneun andoegesseo_

 _Nan dagagal jagyeokjocha eobseo nal sarnghajima_

 _Naegen maeumeul naeeojul yeoyudo eobseo_

 _Maeileul himgyeopge salgo haruga beogeowo ulgo_

 _O nan negejulsu inneun ge eobseo missing you_

 _Ttatteuthan maldo mothae I Missing You_

 _Gamhi baral sudo eobseo I Missing You_

 _Ireohke mileonae_

 _Naegen gajingeon simjangppun mothan nomira_

Lagu itu mengalun dengan indahnya. Menusuk setiap memori dalam ingatanku. Membangunkan kembali setiap penyesalan dalam hatiku. Ah.. bukan kah ini begitu melelahkan. Aku benar-benar bosan dengan kata penyesalan. Tapi Aku juga tak tahu, kenapa kata itu begitu manyatu dengan hati dan pikiranku.

Malam ini begitu dingin. Angin begitu puas memainkan gorden putih yang menggantung ringan dijendela ku. Sengaja tak Aku tutup. Aku begitu menyukai hawa dingin ini. Menyatu dan melekat. Tubuhku lelah setelah menjalani kuliah menejemen yang begitu membosankan seharian ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat, apa saja yang menjadi materi hari ini. sudahlah, Aku bisa mempelajarinya sendiri. Tinggal meminta materi dari dosen dan Aku bisa mempelajari semuanya.

 _Ah.. kalung itu._

Kuambil kalung yang masih berada didalam tas itu. Masih teringat jelas kejadian tadi pagi dalam benak ku. Aku pasti sudah gila jika mempercayai perkataan pengemis itu. Tapi sungguh, Aku berharap banyak itu bukan hanya sebuah bualan. Aku membutuhkan keajaiban itu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua kesalahan yang pernah Aku lakukan.

Kegenggam erat kalung itu ditangan. Bulan itu, kini benar-benar penuh. Tepat berada diatas kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ada perasaan aneh ketika Aku melihat bulan itu. Apakah selama ini bulan itu selalu seperti itu. Aku membuka kembali genggaman tanganku. Seolah meyakinkan diriku lagi.

 _Taehyung-ah.._ _kau mungkin memang sudah gila. Apa yang kau harapkan dari kalung ini._

Kuremas erat kalung itu. Ahhh.. Aku tidak peduli.. Toh selama ini Aku sudah cukup muak hidup dengan segala kata penyesalan yang ada dikepalaku. Kututup mataku pelan, meyakinkan hatiku yang entah mengapa terasa begitu tenang malam ini. Ingatanku memutar sebuah kejadian, dan mulutku mulai berbisik pelan.

 _"_ _9 agustus 2011…"_

 _Satu_..

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga…_

Aku mulai membuka mataku. Ahhh tak ada yang terjadi, Aku masih berada ditempat yang sama.

 _Taehyung-ah, kau memang sudah gila_.

Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menjalari dadaku. Lagi, dan lagi. Kenyataan menghempaskan semua harapanku. Kubuka genggaman tanganku. Menatap kalung itu sekali lagi. Seolah masih memiliki harapan besar pada nya.

 _Cukup taehyung-ah. Kau seperti orang gila._

Kuayunkan tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga, melemparkan benda yang Aku genggam sedari tadi. Menghembuskan nafas beratku. Dam menutup jendela kamarku dengan erat. Ahhh… cukup untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Kuhempaskan diriku diatas kasur, tak peduli dengan ponselku yang masih setia mendendangkan lagu-lagu yang ada. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Hanya tidur.

…

…..

"Taehyung-ah.. Taehyung –ah.. bangunlah… kau tidak sekolah?".

 _Apa Aku mimpi, kenapa Aku mendengar suara Ibuku dengan jelas._

"ya! Kim taehyung, cepat bangun, Jimin sudah menunggumu dari tadi" lagi-lagi suara Ibuku terdengar. Tunggu, itu benar-benar suara Ibuku. Aku mulai membuka mataku selebar-lebarnya. Aku tak bisa mempercayai penglihatanku saat ini, ketika kulihat Ibuku sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya yang kurus.

"Eomma.. kenapa Eomma bisa ada disini?" ucapku bingung. Tapi Aku hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari Ibuku.

"Apa maksudmu Taehyung-ah. Tentu saja Ibu membangunkanmu.. cepat bangun, Jimin sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ini hari pertama mu masuk kelas 2 kan, harusnya kau bangun lebih pagi.." ucap Ibu.

Tunggu, kelas 2? Apa maksud Ibu?

Aku.. ahhh sial, ada apa dengan otakku, kenapa Aku tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali.

"Eomma, tanggal berapa sekarang?" hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tentu saja ini tanggal 9 Agustus, hari pertamamu masuk kelas 2 kan? Ya! Kau pasti masih setengah tidur. Cepat bangn, mandi, dan makan bersama Jimin dibawah. Arasseo?"Aku hanya diam.

 _Apa ini semua?_ Aku bahkan tidak memerdulikan Ibuku yang kini mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

 _Tunggu.. kamar? Benarkah ini kamarku.. benar-benar kamarku kah?_

Aku bergegas berdiri. Meyakinkan diriku, dimana Aku berdiri sekarang. Tembok bercat biru itu, meja belajar kecil berwarna putih itu, jendela besar itu, dan astaga bahkan poster Sherlock holmes itu.

Be-benarkah semua ini? benarkah Aku… Aku langsung menyambar kalender yang ada dimeja belajarku. 2012. _Hahh, mungkinkah semua ini?_ kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, Aku yakin pasti sekarang Aku terlihat seperti orang aneh.

"ya! Kim taehyung-ah. Boaneun geoya?" suara itu, Aku mengenal suara itu.

" Jimin ah. Kk-kau, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Aku bergegas menghampirimya. Tanganku bahkan kini mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"ya! Appo… babo ya, tentu saja Aku disini. Kita kan selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Apa kau sedang sakit? Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Jimin sambil menatapku heran.

"Jadi, ini benar-benar tanggal 9 agustus 2012?" ucapku memastikan

" Micheosseo?"

"Jawab Aku Jimin-ah" Aku tahu suara ku bernada membentak.

"Danyeonhaji.." ucap Jimin. Dan tawa itu keluar dengan begitu saja dari mulutku. Meledak lebih tepatnya.

 _Benarkah ini? benarkah semua ini?_ Aku yakin ini bukan mimpi, karena Aku bahkan dapat menghirup aroma lemon yang selalu melekat dalam tubuh seorang Park Jimin.

"hahahaha.." tawa itu begitu meledak dengan hebatnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata Jimin dan Ibu yang melihatku seperti orang gila. Hanya satu yang Aku tahu. AKU BAHAGIA.

…

…..

Gerbang sekolah itu masih tetap sama. Ah, tentu saja sama. Bercat putih, dengan latar belakang gedung tinggi berwarna biru. Dengan tulisan besar yang bertengger dengan bangga didepannya " DAEGU SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL". Ahh, Aku benar-benar merindukan semua ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa melepas senyumku. Aku begitu sangat bahagia.

"Ya, Taetae ya, kau baik-baik saja?" itu Jimin. Aku yakin dia pasti menatapku aneh.

"Tentu saja Jimin-ah. Aku bahkan merasa sangat baik-baik saja saat ini. hahaha" lagi dan lagi, Aku tak bisa melepas tawa itu. Aku melihat Jimin menggeleng aneh padaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ringan. Melewati lorong sekolahku, yang penuh dengan piala penghargaan. Menatap lapangan basket, yang seolah menyambutku. Melewati beberapa ruang kelas. 2-4, 2-3, 2-2 DAN 2-1. Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika Aku melihat ruang kelas yang kini berada tepat didepanku. Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibirku, kini bahkan hilang. Ada perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadaku.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo masuk.." Jimin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk padanya, tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kelas ini masih sama. Tembok hijau muda yang menghiasi sekelilingnya. Meja dan kursi berwarna coklat yang berderet dengan rapi. 2 papan tulis putih yang menggantung manis didepan kelas. Ahh.. semuanya masih sama.

"Taetae ah, kita enaknya duduk dimana?" lagi-lagi Jimin membuyarkan semuanya.

Aku menatap sekelilingku sebentar. Mencari bangku itu.

" Disini saja Jimin-ah" ucapku, sambil meletakkan tasku diatas meja yang berada dideratan depan dan paling kanan.

"ahhh,Kenapa paling depan?" Jimin menggerutu. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Kulihat dia mulai meletakkan tasnya dengan enggan.

Aku hanya duduk diam. Menikmati setiap suasana yang ada disekelilingku. Suasana yang begitu Aku rindukan.

"Taehyung-ah, Aku mau ketoilet sebentar." Lagi dan lagi, Jimin membuyarkanku. Aku hanya diam.

 _Mianhae Jimin-ah, Aku ingin menikmati semua ini_.

Teman-temanku mulai masuk satu persatu. Itu Namjoon hyung yang seingatku akan jadi ketua kelas. Dia memang lebih tua dariku. Dia sekelas denganku karena pernah ketinggalan kelas akibat mengambil cuti untuk ikut kelas pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika. Lalu dibelakangnya ada Jin hyung yang menurut memoriku akan jadi wakil ketua kelas. Dia juga lebih tua dariku. Dia sekelas denganku karena dia mengambil cuti untuk ikut kelas memasak dikelas 1 dulu, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Dan dibelakang mereka..

Ahh.. nafasku tercekat seketika. Sosok itu. Dia yang selama ini memenuhi benakku. Sosok itu..

"Annyeong Taehyung-ah.." suara Namjoonhyung dan Jinhyung bahkan tak bisa menyadarkanku. Nafasku begitu tercekat ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat kearahku.

 _Dia.. benar dia.. Aku begitu.._

"Annyeong hyung.. " ucapnya ringan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa hatiku semakin berdebar. Aku bahkan rasanya lupa bagaimana harus bernafas. Dia melewatiku dengan senyumnya yang masih mengembang, bahkan sebelum Aku sempat membalas sapaannya.

"ya! Jeon Jungkook-ah, duduklah disini" suara Jin hyung kini menyadarkanku.

"Ne, hyung" dia menyahutnya, masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Meletakkan tasnya tepat di meja dibelakangku. Aku hanya diam memandangnya. Entah kenapa setiap kata seolah hilang. Aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tae-hyung, kenapa kau terus menatapku, apa kau sangat merindukanku selama liburan semester kemarin. Hahaha " tawa renyah itu kembali mengembalikan setiap syaraf motorik dalam tubuhku.

"Aa-aa-Aniya.." ucapku sambil kembali menghadap kedepan. Takut Aku akan semakin terlihat aneh didepannya. Didepan namja yang selama ini selalu mengisi benakku.

 _Jeon Jungkook-ah seandainya kau tahu betapa Aku merindukanmu._

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong readers…**

 **Maaf ya, ceritanya agak muter-muter. Hehe**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca..** **J**

 **Ditunggu RnR nya.. Kamsahamnida…** **J**


End file.
